The Forbidden One
by Ethan Demas
Summary: I was created by a catastrophic event, but I was never bad. I had the dragon change the way it happened, but in the ens it cost me my life. I am glad I got to save people and restore a family, but I really wanted to live longer than 8 hours


It was not supposed to happen, but it did anyway. Goku and the mammoth were at a power struggle, and with giant Ki attacks colliding shaking an entire planet, nobody was certain what could happen. The Kai's were watching the fight, but even they could not forsee what was about to happen.

Gohan and Brolly each have a unique ability, one opening a gateway to the Deadzone and the other distorts reality. Brolly and Goku were in an energy beam battle, the two were at a stalemate at that moment, however Brolly could easily overpower is opponent, but decided to toy with him. Gohan was scared for his father, scared for everybody and yet despite that he was furious. His energy and abilities were linked to his emotions, and his most dangerous one had just waited for the perfect moment to be released again.

With a shout the teen raced to help his father and fired his strongest attack from behind Brolly, but he behemoth caught him before he could. The fear of dying ultimately triggered it and opened up the gateway to the Deadzone in the already distorted reality. That was the reason Chichi lost her husband and son, the reason the Legendary Super Sayian perished. The gate was massive, sucking in everything, but the two energy blasts. The blasts had been suspended in the large gates event horizon. However unfortunately for the three warriors, was right were they ended up.

The pain was unbearable, everything in their bodies were crushed, however they didn't die. The energy was compressed as the gate began to close thanks to the energy supply being cut off. Reality was beginning to stabilize, and the energy sphere grew more and more dense with each passing second, the three warrior long gone. When git finally shut here was a super condensed energy ball the size of a needle point floated in the air.

The people on the planet looked at the small ball in awe as it light up everything for miles on end. The sound of electricity crackling and buzzing was clearly heard from the phenomenon. A large comet was on its way, but they didn't care, it was beautiful and it had entranced them. Its beauty suddenly turned into horror as it pulsed with energy, reversing the planets entire gravity fields, pouring wave after wave of energy into the enviroment before suddenly pulling it all back with even more force.

A bright explosion followed sending a blast of intense white light into space. On planets immediately surrounding it, you would have been unable to see anything when the light engulfed the place. Moments later on New Vegeta, the light receded, and I was born.

The forced fusion of three of the universes most powerful warriors. My name is Rogue Logan Kulson. I have an unconventional birth and power beyond measure, but I am stuck with the memories of those three. There were gasps as they saw me, i hadn't even seen how I look, but I couldn't care now, we were about to be obliterated. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, before I turned my attention to the comet headed here.

"Fission blast!" I roared, as I thrust my hands forward.

A massive white beam of energy rushed forward and struck the planet destroyer, creating a large crater and cracks. I stopped pumping energy into the attack and watched as it went to work on the oversized space rock. The attacks energy pools in the crater for a second before racing into every crack and pore on the rock, breaking the bonds that kept it in one piece. The entire space boulder was dust by the time it was about to enter the atmosphere. The dust comet still moved towards us, but when it started to enter the atmosphere of the planet it instantly burned up the piece that entered.

I exhaled, we were out of immediate danger, but now I had to face the music. The Z-fighters looked at me, no doubt sensing a completely new Ki signature from me, stronger than the three i am made of. I turned and flew towards the castle to see how I looked, I was nervous about that. I am the combination of two 35 year olds and a 9 year old, so what did I look like?

The person in the mirror pleasantly shocked me. My face leaned towards Gohan's if he were a bit older, my raven hair was a mixture of Gohan and Goku's Super Saiyan styles. My eyes were the normal deep brown all three of us had shared, and I was relieved about that. My physical body was roughly 17 years old, how it had come to that age, I have no idea. My body was built for a balance between speed and power, and I liked the clothes I wore. Dark navy blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt that stretched against my chest and a black leather vest over that. My name fit my looks and power.

I had sensed the others following me and when I stopped at the room to look at myself in the mirror, I saw confused faces behind me, but I was too busy admiring myself to care. Now however I did pay attention to them. Turning around I looked at them, I realised I was taller that Krillin and Master Roshi, and some small part of me laughs silently. A new born was taller and more powerful than they are.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"We want to know who you are and what happened to Goku, Gohan and Brolly."

I nodded, it was obvious, but still, there is no harm in asking. "Rogue Logan Kulson, the forced fusion of Goku and Gohan Son and Brolly Pegasus."

Master Roshi cocked his head to the side a little. "Forced?"

"Yes, the people we were fused would have never done so by choice, but the events that took place took away their free will. In a sence, I am 'The Forbidden One' or 'Unforseen Fusion'."

"Hm... The forbidden one... Do you call yourself that because of the way Brolly and Goku were?"

"In a sense, yes, but no. I call myself that because fusions like this are never ment to happen, it is unnatural." I explained.

Then Krillin asked the question they all had on their minds, I could see it in the way their attention shifted when he asked it. "Can you become Goku, Gohan and Brolly again?"

"No, do you feel their energies in me, or do you feel a completely new Ki?"

"What about the Dragonballs?"

"Don't think so, I was created by the force of two realities merging and then breaking appart and closing. I think your stuck with me." Rubbing my chin for a second, in deep thought. "You know, I really sound like a troubled teen."

The looks they gave me made me feel like I had just told them my moat embarrassing secret, and I didn't even have one yet! I knew if we were to go to earth, than we would have to my mother what happened. However, I could probably use the Dragonballs to wish that Gohan and Goku from another timeline at the same time would appear here... I could also make them not know they came from another timeline.

Nodding to myself I focused my mind to the task at hand. "I'll just wish Goku and Gohan from the timeline where the exact same thing happened, but didn't turn out good was here save and sound!" I started cackling, it would be perfect! I get to have a dad and mom and brother. Yes, Chichi is my mother, I mean I am 17, it would just be sick! Old lady and me, forget it!

"Dude, your one strange guy." Trunks told me.

I scoffed at him and walked to the spaceship, who was he to tell me I am weird? He has bloody purple hair, that is so bloody feminine of him! I waited for them for a few minutes untill all of them was there, before I set the ship on course to earth. The journey gave me time to think, about everything. He thing is, I can still feel that I have the ability to transform I to the Legendary Super Saiyan, but with the combination of the others I could also go into the basic transformations.

I knew I needed to focus on flying this thing, so I promised I would figure it out as soon as we land. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked at he system in front of me. "Good, 2 more minutes..." I mumbled to myself.

Two minutes later I landed the ship at Capsule Corp and headed hot to find he Dragonballs as quickly as possible. That took me another 4 hours, but I knew if I didn't make the wish with the correct wording everything would be messed up.

"By your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

I watched the sky darken and lighting flicker in the clouds, before a single blot strikes the dragonballs from which Shenron emerges, which if you ask me, is rather showing the dragons flare for the dramatic. A few seconds pass before the dragon ask me what my two wishes are.

Do I really want to do it? "Shenron, I wish I wasn't a fusion of the three, but just a being summoned by sacrificing them, so that I don't have their memories, but rather just knowledge."

"Your wish has been granted."

I could feel their memories leaving me I became my own person, with my own life. Now with that, I can revive those two rather then pull them here. "I wish that the dragonballs' wish memory is cleared to allow me one more wish."

"Your first wish has been granted, state your second wish."

"Bring back Goku and Gohan!"

"Your final wish has been granted, I bid you a farewell."

Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs dispersed. Goku and Gohan appeared where the dragon was just moments ago. I smiled, but my hand was fading away. Since two of the sacrifices were undone, I am becoming undone. At least I was alive for 8 hours nd saved an entire species... As I continue to disappear, my world becomes black.


End file.
